


Undyne Undone

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/ Sub, F/F, alphys cis, and here it is, another oddly specific fanfiction, im suffering, ropes, theyre gay lesbians and i love them, undynes trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: Im so fucking proud of my title





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helo welcom to my sex thoughts ™

Alphys felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears as her fingers gently traced over the knot she had just finished tying on her girlfriend. It was a pentagram knot, which got it’s name from the endearingly edgy pentagram displayed on the chest and continuing to loop around the back, keeping Undyne’s arms firmly in place. Perfect.  
“You did that pretty fast, you fucking weeb.”  
Undyne’s tone was light, but Alphys could see that her dick was already partially erect, pressing against her cute red panties.  
“M-my interest in bondage has nothing to do with the fact that I watch anime,” she protested, knowing her girlfriend was just trying to play off the fact that she was into it too. “However, it has everything to do with the fact that I w-watch hentai.”  
“Isn’t that the same thing?” Undyne was grinning, shaking her ass playfully at Alphys, who held her hips to stop it.  
“H-hey! I’m d-domming you now!” she stuttered out, trying to convince herself as much as Undyne that she was in charge now.  
Undyne turned around, breaking out of Alphys’ weak grip on her ass.  
“Hon, I know you are,” she said, smiling gently now. “And trust me, I’m super fucking into it. But you  
need to be more confident with this! When I dom you, what am I like?”  
Alphys blushed, now looking at the front of her handiwork. The pentagram was perfectly in place, squishing Undyne’s breasts in the near expertly-tied knot. “Super hot,” she choked out.  
“But like, characteristics, you gay idiot.” Undyne pressed her chest out slightly, watching her easily aroused girlfriend turn different shades of red.  
Alphys giggled nervously. “I dunno, you’re rough and commanding. But you always make sure I’m okay with things.”  
Undyne raised her eyebrows pointedly.  
“Y- oh fine,” Alphys pouted. “But I dunno, I can’t help but feel like I’m being mean.” She tucked her fingers into the waistband of Undyne’s panties and pulled her closer, burying her nose in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I want you to feel amazing all the time.”  
Undyne kissed the top of her head. “I’ve slapped you in the face and drawn blood from you with an actual, literal knife. You know as well as I do that it does feel amazing, sweetheart.”  
Alphys smiled. “I- I guess you’re right. You’re always right and you’re so hot and-“ She paused for a second. “I just... I may have a weird request. F-for you.”  
“Anything, hon.”  
“Could you, uh. Could maybe... uh...” Alphys quickly mumbled something unintelligible.  
“What... what did you just say and then maybe I’ll be able to consider it,” Undyne teased.  
Alphys turned the darkest shade of red Undyne had ever seen.  
Alphys took a deep breath and then spoke in a quiet voice. “Could you kinda... act like a brat?”  
Undyne shivered. “Thats really hot. Yeah. I can definitely do that.”  
Then she smirked. “But do you think you can handle it, sweetheart?”  
Alphys took a very sudden step forward that shoved her girlfriend back against the door and pushed her knee in between Undyne’s legs. Before she had time to react, Alphys grabbed at a handful of rope and pulled her face down to give her girlfriend a gentle kiss.  
“I think I can handle it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex thoughts pt2??!,...,,,???

Undyne’s hips twitched against her partner’s knee, pressing it against her erection firmly.  
“Shit,” Undyne gasped, trying to clear the breath that caught in her throat. “You can’t get me that easy though.” She grinned slyly, composing herself once again despite being the one bound and pressed against the door. “I’m a tough nut to crack.”  
Alphys pressed her leg further into Undyne’s clothed crotch, looking surprisingly calm.   
“I know you are, sweetie,” she mused. Her fingers had stopped gripping the rope that held her lover’s arms behind her back and began tracing little circles along Undyne’s neck and collarbone. “That’s why it’s gonna be such a pleasure to break you.”  
Undyne stood stock still, trembling slightly from the exertion of keeping her lower body as far away from stimulation as possible. She couldn’t let her girlfriend see how much this was getting to her, but her efforts were failing.  
“You’re not really hiding anything, you know.” Alphys had a look of satisfaction that Undyne had never seen before. Her eyes were bright and confident as she playfully tugged at some loose strands of hair that had slipped from Undyne’s ponytail. “I know you’ve been thinking about this for awhile.”  
Undyne almost blushed as she spat out a response. “You make it pretty obvious when you want to be dommed. You get all shy and you get kinda squirmy and you stutter-“  
Undyne’s head whipped sideways as Alphys’ hand came down on her left cheek, tearing another gasp from her lips.   
“Did I say you could fucking speak?”  
Undyne’s cheek was hot and buzzing as she tried to process the question.  
“N-no,” she stuttered, and the irony was not lost on her as she quickly realized her mistake and felt a second slap hit her right cheek.  
She stumbled and dropped to the ground on her knees, panting from the sudden burst of adrenaline rushing through her veins. What the fuck. She couldn’t think.  
“Strike one.”  
Undyne stared at the ground, trying to control her shivers. Her dick twitched against her panties and Alphys could see drop of moisture soaking through the flimsy fabric.   
Alphys leaned down and gripped her girlfriend’s jaw roughly, yanking it up so that she could look her in the eyes.   
“You’re gonna have to make up for that, luv. Got it?”  
Undyne nodded vigorously. She had submitted.   
“Good girl.”  
Alphys let go of her jaw and pulled at the hem of the shirt she was wearing, a loose fitting tank top. She slowly pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the ground next to them. Undyne watched through her haze of arousal that had peaked briefly but now was just a pleasant fog, making her cheeks tingle and her hips twitch.  
Alphys was now wearing her bra and a pair of worn jean shorts. She unbuttoned the shorts, but paused when she got to the zipper.   
She stared at Undyne.   
“Get over here.”  
Undyne quickly began to get up, but stopped as her girlfriend held up her hand.  
“On your knees.”  
Undyne got back down to her knees and shuffled the few feet away to where Alphys was waiting.  
“Unzip my shorts.”  
Again, her commanding tone sent tiny shivers through Undyne’s body, and she busied herself with using her teeth to unzip her girlfriend’s jeans.  
“Take them off.”  
Undyne grabbed a mouthful of the fabric and worked the jeans down the girl’s legs, only stopping when they were pooled at her feet. She looked back up at her partner expectantly.  
“Keep going, you fucking slut.”  
Undyne bit into the fabric of her underwear and soon the underwear and pants were in a pile on the floor.   
“Now, use that big mouth of yours for something useful.”  
Alphys put her hand on the back of Undyne’s head and all but shoved her into her crotch. Undyne immediately set to work, licking and sucking at her girlfriend’s sex, savoring any hint of a moan she received.   
Alphys was biting her lip to the point of drawing blood, keeping her usually loud feedback to herself this time. She couldn’t blow this. Actually, she could blow this, but she felt that would be the wrong move at this point.  
She grabbed a fistful of her girlfriend’s hair and yanked her mouth off of her, watching Undyne gasp for air and swallow the mixture of drool and her own wetness. It was the hottest fucking thing she’d ever seen.  
“You look so good right now,” she breathed. Undyne’s mouth shut and she gave a dazed smile, trying to slow her breathing to normal.  
“So good that I almost forgave you for speaking out of line. But I didn’t. You still have strike one.”  
Undyne’s smile disappeared, but her were still wide with arousal. Her pupils were blown wide as she felt her cock strain against her underwear. She wanted just any kind of stimulation.  
“You want me to touch you.”  
Undyne nodded.  
“And what makes you think you deserve that? You may speak.”  
“I-I’ll be good. I’ll make you feel good, you can use me however you’d like. You can use my ass or my dick or whatever you want I just want you to please touch me.” Undyne’s voice broke as she realized she was begging. Part of her hated how quickly she’d succumbed, but most of her just wanted Alphys to fuck her brains out.  
“I see.”  
Undyne didn’t have time to process if that was a good response or a bad one before Alphys dragged her up by the rope and threw her onto the bed, face up. She positioned herself directly over her girlfriend with her leg pressed up against her crotch yet again.  
“Here. I’m touching you.”  
Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but before she even had time to rethink her actions Alphys was shoving something into her mouth.  
“In case you think you deserve to speak again.”  
Undyne realized her girlfriend’s underwear was in her mouth.   
“Now hump my leg like a fucking dog.”  
Undyne bit down on the fabric, frustrated. She wiggled her hips a little to see if she could lessen the pressure, but Alphy’s leg was firmly in place.   
“I’ll wait, but you’re dangerously close to strike two.”  
Undyne’s eyes widened and she pressed her dick against her girlfriend, moaning softly at the feeling. Any kind of stimulation at this point made her head spin.  
She grinded against her leg, feeling her dick leak precum all over her nice panties, and soaking through to her girlfriend’s bare skin.  
“You enjoying yourself?” Alphys asked, taking great pleasure in Undyne’s flushed face, biting down hard on the panties as her hips bucked against her leg with increasing ardor.   
Undyne was lost in her rhythm, making tiny moans as she brought herself closer to finishing.  
Noticing this, Alphys pulled her leg away.  
“I don’t think so, sweetie.”  
Undyne let out a muffled grunt of shock at the lack of sensation, and then a whimper. She stared at her girlfriend, silently pleading.  
“Hm. I can fix that,” Alphys said thoughtfully. She tugged at the waistband of Undyne’s panties until she lifted her hips to slide them off. She took the panties and placed them over her partner’s eyes, tying a knot in the back so they stayed put. The panties obstructed most of Undyne’s vision. All she could see was deep crimson with a few faint outlines of furniture and the window.  
“Much better. Don’t want you seeing anything, do we?” Alphys moved off the bed and Undyne could no longer feel her warmth on any part of her body.  
Undyne laid on the bed for the next few minutes, hearing her girlfriend shuffle around the room, not sounding too hurried to get where she was going. Or what she was getting. Or whatever.  
She suddenly felt a hand on her chest, keeping her down on the bed.  
She heard her girlfriend’s whisper and felt her breath tickle her ear.  
“Dont. Move. Or you will get more hurt than I want you to.”  
She felt a cold blade replace the hand on her chest, but it remained in place.  
“Also, consider this a check in. Nod if you are okay so far, and with this.”  
Undyne nodded so hard she thought the panties would slip off, but they remained.  
She heard the smile in Alphys’ voice as she replied.  
“Wonderful.”


End file.
